Chasing Whispers
by Alleus
Summary: yaoi1x2 hints. A bad story i wrote when i was bored. Rated PG for attempted suicide.


Chasing Whispers  
  
Heero POV  
  
It was, a sad day, the day Duo showed his true side to me. I was surprised I hadn't seen it before, me the Perfect Solider. I missed if all those years we fought, side by side. We often even shared the same room and still it slipped past me. I guess I wasn't really looking. I don't know if he showed me to make me realize how horrible a life we lead, or to MAKE me look at him. I don't like to think about that day much anymore. That was a great day for me, but a great loss too. Correction, almost a loss. I remember it was spring, at night.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Flashback ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I heard a slight movement in the bed beside mine. It had to be that braided baka, but why so late? I opened my eyes, already facing his direction. I always faced the door when I slept. That way, I could always see my attacker if he entered the room. Yes, it was Duo. He walked in a cat like fashion, trying his hardest to be quiet. He was being very quiet, but my trained ears easily heard him. He was pulling on a pair of black jeans. They were low rides. The only reason he wore them was to show off. He always used the excuse that it was an easy place to put a gun or a knife. There was a flash of light from the lightning outside.  
  
It had been raining for a long time now, around 3 weeks, non-stop. Always thundering, always disturbing our days and forcing us to remain inside. The flash now allowed me a brief, but better, look at him. I recognized a knife tucked in the back of his pants. His hair was in its usual braid, but it was messier. Many stray strands rested on his shoulders and on his back. There was something different about this Duo, though. I couldn't quite point my finger at it. Duo walked quietly out of the room, holding a gun. That was my gun. It he was going on a mission now, he wasn't going to use my gun, and I might need it.  
  
I got up silently and quickly put on a pair of old jeans. I quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Duo hovering over the sink. The lights weren't on, so I could see him that well. I heard him hiss quietly, moving his right arm. I couldn't see why he hissed; the table was in the way. He started to breathe harder, which got me worried.  
  
Duo had just gotten back from a mission this morning. We had to move to a new safe house tomorrow morning too. An anxiety attack now would mean we would have to leave him here. That would also mean he would have one less Gundam for the offensive coming. That wasn't good.  
  
" Duo?" I said quietly. He jumped, dropping something that clattered against the floor. My eyes darted to it. It was his knife, and it was covered in blood. I quickly moved so I could see his arms. There, on his left arm, was a huge cut on his wrist. He swore quietly as my gaze traveled to his face again. There was another flash of lightning that illuminated his face. I could see the difference now. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't happy. He cheeks were wet and his eyes were red. Duo Maxwell, the great Shinigami, pilot of Deathscythe, had been crying.  
  
" Duo."  
  
" Damn you for following me." He whispered. Suddenly he was running like the flash of lightning that had showed his true self to me. He had slammed open the door and was running into the rain, into the field that surrounded our safe house. I chased after him, my feet getting covered in mud. He ran into some nearby trees and I followed, seeing him no where. I swore under my breath and called for him, knowing he probably won't answer.  
  
" Duo! Come back!" I called, carefully looking about, but only finding footprints half filled already by mud and water. The water was making my hair stick to me. I could only imagine what it was doing to Duo's hair.  
  
" I haven't left."  
  
I spun around, seeing Duo standing right behind me. He was drenched, his hair sticking to his skin, giving him a haunted look. His chest was covered in mud. He had fallen. He held his bleeding wrist in his right hand, trying to make it stop. He looked like a fallen angel. I wanted to go to him, reach out and heal him.  
  
" Why, Duo?" I asked, walking towards him. He backed up as I approached, so I stopped.  
  
" Long lost words whisper to me, Heero. Words of hate and pain. Every night they whisper to me. You know what they tell me Heero?" He said, looked down at the ground. I shook my head.  
  
" They tell me I'm evil and that I shouldn't live any longer. They tell me that no one could ever love a monster like me. Am I really that horrible Heero?" He said. I saw a tear slide out of his eye and mix with the falling rain. I tried to approach the fallen angel again, but he backed away still.  
  
" No Duo, your not." I spoke softly, gently even. All I could think of was why something so beautiful, could be accused of and ugly soul.  
  
" Am I really? Are you just saying that to make me come, so I can go on another one of those horrible missions! I had to kill them, all of them Heero! There were children and mothers.and I killed them. I killed them all! No one in this world could ever love such a monster. There is no reason for me to live my life haunted by the whispers of the people I've killed. It's better to end I now." Duo whispered. I had lost it know. I ran to him before he could back away from me. I tackled him to the ground and pinned him in the mud. I made sure to cover his still bleeding wrist with a firm hand.  
  
" Some one can love you Duo." I whispered, breaking through the ice casing in my heart. I could feel again. It had to be something this sad that made me finally fight my training. That in itself is evil. I looked down upon the fallen angel below me, so sad and so beautiful. I slowly leaned down and touched my lips with his. I could feel him shaking, slowly starting to stop doing so as I kissed him. He started to react to the kiss, and kiss back. I pulled away and looked to see that his face was back to the old Duo. I leaned down to his ear and whispered.  
  
" Every time you need me come, and I'll chase the whispers away from your ears."  
  
He smiled a genuine smile. I smiled back and felt the rain lesson on by bare back. I helped the fallen angel up.  
  
" Come on, we have to get that fixed now." I said, motioning at the deep gash on Duo's wrist. I started to walk back towards the safe house, but Duo didn't follow. I turned to him, a question in my eyes.  
  
" Heero.do you.can you.?" He started. I hushed him with a quick kiss.  
  
" Yes, I can, and yes.I do. Now come on." I said, this time pulling his with me.  
  
" Thank you Hee-chan." He said softly.  
  
" Your welcome, koi."  
  
*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
~ Alleus ~  
  
A/N~ Wrote this when I was bored one night. Odds are that's going to be the end, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue. Please review and tell me how you like it. 


End file.
